Conventionally, a sound collector (hereinafter, description will be made assuming that the sound collector also includes a hearing assist device and a hearing aid which is a medical device) equipped with a wide variety of functions by digital signal processing is commercially available, and is mainly used in a workplace or the like where the necessity of using the sound collector is high.
The sound collector is broadly classified into three types of ear-hole type, ear-hook type, and pocket type, and a combination with a mobile phone or the like is progressing. However, in order to achieve multiple functions by the combination with a mobile phone or the like, the ear-hole type and ear-hook type sound collectors require use of an ultra-low-power expensive dedicated device because of restrictions on battery size, which is a factor that pushes up the commercial price and hinders the sound collectors from becoming widespread. In addition, these sound collectors are largely subject to design constraints due to size reduction also in terms of wireless communication with an external device, UI, and sound quality.
On the other hand, since the pocket type sound collector is not subject to severe constraints on main body size, multiple functions are likely to be achieved. However, the pocket type sound collector is conspicuous since a cord leading to the main body and an acoustic device close to the ear is positioned on the front of the body when the main body is used in a pocket, and handling of the main body is troublesome. Therefore, like a mobile electronic device described in Patent Literature 1, for example, it is also possible to improve ease of use by using the main body in a manner hanged on the neck with hanging means to which an earphone and a microphone have been attached.